Synthesis gas (a mixed gas of hydrogen and carbon monoxide) is an important raw material of liquid fuels and chemicals. Synthesis gas is ordinarily produced by modification of a natural gas or naphtha.
As a method to produce a synthesis gas from a natural gas (one contains methane as a primary component) as a raw material, a method of using water (steam reforming method), a method of partially oxidizing by use of air or oxygen (partial oxidation reforming method), and a method of using carbon dioxide (carbon dioxide reforming method) are generally known. These reforming reactions are performed under such extreme conditions as a high temperature of 800 to 1100° C. and a high pressure of 10 to 30 atm, in the presence of a catalyst (in the steam reforming method and the carbon dioxide reforming method), or no catalyst (in the partial oxidation reforming method). These methods have the problem that 20 to 40% of the raw material is consumed by burning (combustion), because these methods keep a reactor at a high temperature. Further, there is the problem that construction of a reactor able to bear such extreme conditions as a high temperature and a high pressure, results in high product for the entire device.
It is assumed that, if a synthesis gas can be produced by a continuous reforming reaction of the above-mentioned materials under conditions of ordinary temperature and pressure, the production cost of the synthesis gas will be reduced. However, at present, no satisfactory production method has been established.